An unlikely romance?
by FunkToFunky
Summary: Jac Naylor comforts baby Freya, but, unbeknown to her, there is someone watching. Is this the beginning of a new romance?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I know I should be writing my other fic, but this idea was so cute to me that I had to continue it. Enjoy x x Please Review!**

* * *

><p>Jac Naylor tenderly stroked Freya's tiny feet, envying the pure innocence issuing from her patient. Children knew nothing of the anguish of life, or the sinfulness of the world around them. Jac's small smile mirrored the contented giggles that filled the air; Freya's startling blue eyes, as if they could comprehend, sensed the discomfort of her guardian's manner and reached out to her. Silently, Jac pressed a button on Sean's watch and mentally laughed at the child's astounded looks to the gleaming object in front of her.<p>

To the cautious onlooker, Jac's attachment to the baby was evident; he stood there, alone, amazed at how human she looked. Sighing, his mind turned professional, would it be right to take Jac off the case? Adjusting his tie, Sean sat on a black chair near the entrance to the side room, just out of Jac's sight, and waited.

As soon as she had come, she had gone again, strolling conscientiously through the corridors of the nearly deserted hospital. Sean watched her go, and with slight hesitation, stood up to follow her.

Jac zipped up her leather jacket with a flourish, the soft material no match for the deathly cold infiltrating her body. Battered, her auburn hair no longer rested blissfully on her shoulders, so after a short time, Jac tied it up into a messy ponytail. Nothing could tear apart the warzone in her mind, nor the anger building up inside her. She wanted release.

Sean could see the shivering figure metres away from him, and he longed to comfort her, to share his warmth. Interested to wear Jac was going, he continued his movements, his black trainers dampening on the wet pavement. The hospital's grounds were uninhabited, or so he had thought.

Oliver Valentine raised an eyebrow to the scene he was watching, and, with bundles of Orthopaedic folders in hand, approached the daring Paediatrician.

"What are you doing?" Ollie asked, motioning to Ms Naylor.

"Walking." Sean replied, gazing absentmindedly at the now distant outline of a woman. Oliver followed his look and his eyebrows rose even further, then, sighing, he turned to his colleague.

"Look, a word of advice, don't go there." Sean laughed, stroking his head, and placed a hand on Oliver's shoulder.

"Go where?" He said.

"Ok." said Jac quietly to the inquisitive receptionist. Slowly, she rummaged in her bag, panicking slightly, and, when her fingers finally closed around the small card, let out a sigh of relief. Jac handed over her gym membership verification licence; the receptionist nodded quickly, thus Jac continued forward. Her tongue could taste the electric energy in the air, and her quick senses could pick out the smallest of movements from the trainers above.

Sean lingered outside the gym with hesitation, though noticing the brown purse beside the counter, entered to retrieve it. Picking it up, without a thought, he opened the pristine parts and stopped short when his eye caught sight of a lone picture inside the plastic cover.

A brunette, tall man stood in the centre of the photograph, his startling blue eyes reflecting every ounce of emotion that inhabited his core. Cradled in his muscular arms, was a tiny baby, and judging from the look of adoration from the father, this boy was the, almost sole, object of his love.

Even though the jubilant exterior of the man, there was a sense of sadness drowning his sapphire eyes. The picture was smudged and tearstained, and Sean wondered how much this person had meant to Jac.

Determined, he continued through to the gym. Sean surveyed the room with one slow glance, his eyes wandering casually over Jac's trousers when he eventually spotted her.

"Ms Naylor!" Sean jogged over.

"What are you doing here?" Jac replied, placing her hands, or her boxing gloves, firmly onto her hips.

"And hello to you too."

Jac smiled falsely. Her mind blazed like a wildfire, threatening to brake down the branches of defence that had grown over time. She longed to be rid of the anger bottled up inside of her, and the most effective way of doing so, Jac had learned, was to box.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"You dropped your purse." Sean said finally, taking the crumpled photo from inside and showing it to his colleague.

"You have no right to look at that!" Jac yelled, though it merely was a muffled sound in the advanced noise of the gym. Sean smiled.

"If I didn't know you better, Ms Naylor, I would say you were angry." Jac's smirk turned sarcastic, it escaped from the side of her mouth. Quickly, she snatched the purse from his grasp and took the precious photograph with great relief.

"Well, you can go now."

"A thank you was all I was looking for." Sean replied, his hands in his pockets.

"Look Peter Pan, ask around and see how much I say that." Jac answered in her usual manner, gesturing to the door. Sean turned as Jac resumed boxing, each single hit diminishing the anger inside. For a moment he watched her, and he could see the pure fury and determination flash in her eyes.

He couldn't go.

Not just yet.

"I have noticed Ms Naylor." Sean started. Jac whipped around yet again, her eyebrows rose in a dignified arch. "That you're not a very "girly" person are you? …Your clothes, your manner…" Jac coughed, her arms crossed, amused and annoyed at the same time.

"What?"

"Take Miss Shah for example…"

"I don't care what golden knickers wears… though whatever she does it drains Hanssen's brains out." Jac looked away; her mind had controlled her mouth in a moment of uncontrolled mocking. Now it was Sean's turn to be confused.

"What?"

"Oh come on, it's obvious she shagged the Swede, either that or it gives Greg's tongue a well deserved holiday." Jac retorted sarcastically, her confidence striking again. Sean raised his eyebrows exasperatedly, half smiling.

"Well, hopefully I might see you around Ms Naylor." Sean answered, placing a hand on her shoulder. Jac shot a look at the hand rested on her; it was a being from another world. Shrugging him of, Jac turned to face her punching bag.

"How about never? Is never good for you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! :D Hope it was alright! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. Here is the second chapter - sorry for the shortness. For those waiting for my JacJoe fic to be updated, the chapter I am writing right now is nearly finished (and long), and I apologize for the length you had to wait. I hope you enjoy this part and thank you for reading. Please review!**

* * *

><p>Naylor nursed her usual tiredness remedy - a steaming cup of coffee. Grateful, she paid, and whipped around to face the many enticing chairs situated in the entrance area. Spotting an empty table, Jac strode across assertively, ignoring the ever-growing sea of whispers that followed her relentlessly. Sipping her drink, Jac closed her eyes, savouring the warmth and the release that the coffee provided; her mind turned blank - no thoughts, no worries. This had become her ritual, that and exercise of course.<p>

Then a noise came out of nowhere.

Startled, Jac's eyes flew open.

Sean stood jubilantly in front of her, clutching a half-eaten sandwich and his smile ceaseless.

"May I sit?" He asked.

"No." Jac responded quickly, venom in her words, though unnoticed by her colleague.

"You're very stubborn do you know that?" Sean answered, pulling a chair over and sitting down anyway.

Jac sighed. _Will he never give up!_

"I've been told." She replied obdurately. Jac's fingers laced around her cup, capturing the dispersing warmth, and she tapped on the lid repetitively. Sean studied her, inquisitive.

"You know what Ms Naylor, Freya's not the only one with a heart bigger than it looks." Sean said, his brain thoughtful.

"Really?"

"Aha… I'm just trying to figure out why you hide your true self from the rest of the world."

Jac smirked, her eyebrows raised. "My "true" self?"

"I believe that you're at least partially human on the inside." Sean responded, smiling. Jac sneered in answer, her mind formulating a more daring response.

"And I believe that you're at least partially human on the outside." Sean laughed for a second, before his expression distorted into one of convincement.

"Come on Jac, you do have a heart." He answered. Jac shook her head in incredulity, for years she had considered the empty space in her ribcage as fact, never to be changed, though still arose a feeling of uncertainty.

"I know a specialist in schizophrenia if you…" She replied, sarcasm becoming her weapon in this war of words. Sean sighed exasperatedly. He shook his head.

"And then you respond like that." Jac's brow furrowed, the thoughts in her head a blur of motion.

"What? Do you want me to start speaking Ewok?" She remarked mockingly.

"No, sarcastically, to hid your real response." Sean replied, staring into her emerald eyes with contentment. He gulped down, his emotions invading his being, and he shifted in his chair. Jac smirked.

"I didn't know you had a degree in psychology." She said bitterly. Sean smiled, faking shocked hurt.

"I didn't know that you knew who Peter Pan was."

Silence shrouded them in an unearthly blanket of thoughts. It was almost welcoming. The noises that blared around them were lost in a vacuum. Jac pointedly avoided looking anywhere near her colleague, not knowing what she would find. Instead, she focused on her inviting cup of coffee situated between them, and she fought to control her mind. Sean sighed.

"Jac, I have known you for three weeks and I hardly know anything about you." Jac glanced up at the man that was asking to like her. But, she still didn't trust him.

"Is that a bad thing?" Jac said finally. Standing up, she straightened the arms of her coat and tweaked the stethoscope that was tightly hugging her pale neck. Sean hesitated for a moment.

"Why don't we meet up for a drink tonight?" He said, willing for her to agree. Jac's expression morphed into one of shock, then dismissal.

"I don't think so."

Sean cocked his head.

"Come on, I'll let you tie me up."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, this may or may not be the last part, it depends if people want more... so please review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter, here you go. I wan't going to do one, but as people asked... enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The blaring noise shrouded Jac's feelings of distaste, the vibrant lights shimmering off the thin walls reflected of the small glass of red wine she was holding. Music had entered the souls of the people that danced, yet Jac sat there, in the middle of this fiasco, taking minute sips from her glass. Sean hurried over obediently, two new bottles of wine in his already shaking hands<p>

"So did you go to London for those drinks or?" Jac said mockingly. Sean smiled, staring, transfixed at the woman that accompanied him to this place, the one that he couldn't help but like. He held up his hands in pardon, letting his feet tap to the rhythm of the music.

"So Ms Naylor, why don't we see what you can do on the dance floor?" Sean replied smugly.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Peter Pan, but I don't dance." Sean raised an uncertain eyebrow, a mischievous sense of rebellion creeping into his sparkling eyes.

"Surely not Jac, I know it can be hard for you to see all these youths checking me out but…" Jac grimaced and shook her head in incredulity.

"I'm sorry, but I find it difficult to take solace from a man who's dressed like a deranged hippie." She replied, smirking. Sean's face contorted into fake hurt, then to a playfully smile.

"You should see what I'm wearing underneath." He answered, his body gestures harmlessly flirting. Jac cocked her head and rolled her eyes exasperatedly, transferring her grief to the words in her mouth.

"I seriously worry for those children." Sean laughed and, taking Jac's hand, led her to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>A silent, yet welcomed, darkness veiled the minimum one-bedroom flat, the ticking of the golden clock was the only sound that broke the silent warzone – its continuous noise marking each passing second the owner was out. An abandoned pen lay adjacent to a crumbled piece of paper, a letter that never was, on the mahogany table which rested the used motorcycle helmet. A book was sprawled carelessly on the cream carpet beside the pristine sofa.<p>

Suddenly, the stillness was demolished as a soft turning of a key in a lock signaled the arrival of its owner. A light was switched on, illuminating the room, to reveal the forms of two heavily drunken people, holding on to each other for support, both staggering to their feet with a large effort.

"Well, thanks for the lovely day… night… you can go back to Neverland now…" Jac said slowly, considering each word.

Carefully, she turned her back on her guest and headed for the kitchen and laid her head on the cooling surface of the wall. Sean entered thoughtlessly, nearing his colleague with the upmost ease. Soon, he was inches away, his hand pressed onto the space behind her head. It was no surprise when there lips met, pure passion had pushed them forward and this was the result. Sean kissed her passionately and Jac let him lead, let him conquer… but not for long.

Pushing him down onto the sofa, she broke away and smiled.

And Sean smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope You Enjoyed! Please R&amp;R! :D :D :D :D<strong>


End file.
